Memoirs of a Broken Performer
by hegawnbadass
Summary: Troypay: What happens when a leading lady gets that lead taken away and the only person she can cry to is the person she least expects? BAD SUMMARY! Trailer is inside! R&R!
1. Trailer

A/N: This story is based off of something I felt. I'm not a girl… and I didn't find a shoulder to cry on. But the feelings of loosing what you have to protect you were based off of real things. Enjoy!

**Voice Over-**_Movement-_Dialogue

**Have you ever felt your heart skip a beat?**

_Shows Sharpay looking at a list on a wall._

**Have you ever taken a breath that seemed to never come?**

_Shows Sharpay crying in a bathroom stall._

**Have you ever felt like the only thing keeping you together, was taken away?**

_Shows an eye mask falling to the ground._

**She did.**

Sharpay: "This can't be happening. No.. no!" FLASH 

_Shows Sharpay, red in the face, walking through the East High halls._

**But what happens. **

FLASH When the person you lease expect… 

_Shows Troy._

Is the only shoulder to cry on? 

_Shows Troy running after Sharpay._

Sharpay: "Troy… You don't know me."

Troy: "Well can't you let me?"

**Staring Ashley Tisdale.**

_Shows Sharpay smiling._

**Zac Efron.**

_Show Troy laughing with friends._

**And Lucas Grabeel.**

_Shows Ryan entering a room._

**In Memoirs of a Broken Performer.**

**Coming Soon.**


	2. One

**A/N: R&R! I really want this to be big because this story means a lot to me. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of High School Musical.**

No POV:

Sharpay flipped her hair out of her face as she strutted towards the door. The heavy glass door stood there in Sharpay's way and she waited. She sighed deeply and then a petit drama club member in sophomore year pushed with all her might the door open hoping Sharpay would acknowledge her, but Sharpay wisped by her. The young girl could smell the scent of vanilla. The florescent light bounced off of Sharpay's glittery skirt and into the eyes of the staring students. Sharpay was beautiful, and no one could deny that. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards her locker. A nervous Zeke approached the locker.

"Hey Sharpay!" Zeke said awaiting a warm welcome.

"Zeke. I'm sorry. I don't think it's THAT cool that you bake. I don't know… It is actually kind of weird. So… bye." Sharpay said taking her notebook out of her bag and stomping her way to Ms. Darbus's classroom. Zeke stood there in shock… and then saw Hailey, the new cheerleader from New York. He brushed the feeling of agony off his shoulder and walked over to her. Sharpay could care less about Zeke, she had something else on her mind.

"Good morning Ms. Darbus." Sharpay said smiling her pearly white teeth.

"Ah, Sharpay, welcome to my humble abode. Why art though in my presence at two hours past dawn? Ms. Darbus said applying a heavy Shakespearean accent.

"I wanted to speak with you about the upcoming show. The winter musical. As president of the drama club… I wish to speak with you about the set-up. What are we going to be performing?"

"Well, Sharpay, I am stuck between two musicals to do this winter. We are either going to produce Cats or Wicked. Wicked is probably my first choice… but the rights are going to be incredibly hard to receive."

"I understand." Sharpay said very professionally. Inside her head, she thought to herself… _'Glinda. Glinda.' _"Thank you for talking with me!" Sharpay said.

"My pleasure." Ms. Darbus said showing her hand to the door. Sharpay blew a string of hair out of her face and proceeded to find Ryan.

She found him and explained to him the memo. He seemed glum. Sharpay pushed out her lips and raised her eyebrow, but received no reaction from Ryan.

Troy walked off the bus… but was not greeted by his crowd of friends. He looked at the East High fountain and saw Gabriella reading. He didn't really want to see Gabriella. She was attached to his arm twenty-four-seven.

"Troy!" Gabriella called.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Troy asked.

"Not much. Studying for this huge AP English test."

"That sucks."

"I guess." Gabriella with jumpiness in her voice. "I missed you." Gabriella said, giving Troy a puppy dog look.

"Gaby, I saw you yesterday." Troy said… reassuring her.

"Well, I don't know. I love you." Gabriella said smiling. Troy was about to speak when he was nudged by Chad.

"Hey dude." Chad said patting Troy's back. Gabriella looked at Troy who looked away. What was going on with him.

They all chatted and walked inside. Troy swung his hair out of his eyes and stared at a passing Sharpay. Not much had changed with her. She was still the Ice Queen, but she wasn't the top performer. She still thought she was though.

Winter Break came rolling around the corner and Sharpay was determined as ever to get Glinda. Ms. Darbus had made an announcement on the last day of school before the break that they would be putting on Wicked. Over break… she practiced and practiced a new audition song. She decided she was going to do a solo act… she was going to sing Popular. She practiced smirking at the witty lines of the song and performed it at least three times a day.

"Sharpay, let's calm down here. Gabriella is such a goody goody that Ms. Darbus might think she is perfect for Glinda." Ryan said.

"Listen here brother. Don't tell me I don't fit into a role. I am an actress. I mold into any role I want to. You should know that Ryan. Don't tell me I can't. I can. I can do that." Sharpay said staring Ryan down.

"Jeez. SORRY!" Ryan said throwing his sides on the ground and walking out the room. _What a baby_, Sharpay thought. She starting humming in a mousey voice:

"_And though you protest, your disinterest. I know clandestinely. You're gonna grin and bear it, your knew found popularity._"

**A/N: How was it guys? It will get better… the Troypay will form alittle later. You're getting the hint Troy is getting over Gabriella. PLEASE REVIEW. It really means a lot to me. (:**

Will you try to make me feel better? Or run away… 

**Peterr (:**


	3. Two

A/N: Reviews are okay. If you are reading, please review, it doesn't take that much energy. This story is super important to me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know that you are reading and review the story. I still need some couple ideas. (;

**No POV:**

After practicing doggedly for the part of Glinda, Sharpay was confident in her performance. She had done it so many times that it felt natural. Once school returned, Sharpay was meaner than ever. She didn't want anything to distract her. The only reason Sharpay was mean to people was because she didn't want to let anyone in. She never wanted anyone to take her strengths away from her. One of those strengths being performing,

Her golden blonde hair looked beautiful in low pigtails, and everyone was noticing. Even Troy. She looked very cute, and she didn't seem like the person that would turn someone to ice with one look. Nobody really thought much of her… they just feared her. There was something that Sharpay used to block everyone out of her way. She grabbed her hair and checked for split ends. She found a single strand and plucked it out. Her hair was made only of perfect locks.

"Audition's for Wicked, our winter musical, take place during free period at 1:20. We are at a loss of male auditioners. Please join the drama club. We need all of the power to make this a great play." Ms. Darbus said after banging her gong. Gabriella turned and looked at Troy. She smiled giving an "I'm so exited!" look. Troy wasn't really in the mood to be with Gabriella at the moment. He enjoyed the break without her. He felt like he could breathe. Sharpay smirked for the auditions but then leered at a beaming face of Gabriella. She couldn't stand that goody two shoes. The warning bell rang and Sharpay got up from her seat. She trotted out of the door with her notebooks in arm.

Sharpay had been waiting all day to audition. Finally after lunch, she walked to the auditorium with Ryan at her side. Ryan was wearing a white top hat and black slacks. He wore a white oxford with a silver and black striped tie and a grey sweater over it. He looked very 1950's. They entered the room strutting towards their usual section of the auditorium. Not much had changed since Twinkle Towne… Sharpay was still the Ice Queen, Ryan was still the Drama King, Gabriella the braniac, and Troy, the basketball boy.

"Welcome to my chapel of the arts! My Glindas, my Elphabas, my Fiyeros. Welcome to my cornucopia of create spirit and energy. We shall proceed with ALL single auditions. No doubles this year. First up, Syndra!" Syndra stood up and brushed off her skirt, she walked towards the stage. Kelsi started up No Good Deed and Syndra opened her mouth. "Next!" Mrs. Darbus called out. Syndra pouted and went off stage. The auditions proceeded and Sharpay sat laughing at the weird auditions. "Gabriella Montez!" Mrs. Darbus said. Gabriella walked upstage acting like she was the best there was. She handed Kelsi the music. Kelsi smiled, but everyone could see the burning fury in her eyes. After Twinkle Towne, Gabriella had told the school many secrets and stories that Kelsi had told her and Kelsi was embarrassed horribly. Astounded at what she was hearing, Sharpay sat up in her chair. Gabriella began to sing.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I. And let's face it - who isn't

less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over. I know, I know exactly what they need. And even in your case; though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead! And yes, indeed, you will be: Popular!" She sang, hitting every note. Sharpay let a tear fall from her eye. Gabriella stole her song. How dare she! Gabriella wiped away all of the other auditions. After her performance, Mrs. Darbus called Ryan up to the stage. This year, Troy decided not to audition for the musical. If it meant staying away from Gabriella, his girlfriend, he would do it. Ryan was obviously going to get the part of Fiyero. He auditioned and Mrs. Darbus only had one name left on her list. Sharpay Evans. She called out for Sharpay and Sharpay went up to the stage and handed her music to Kelsi. Kelsi had thought about Sharpay and her relationship and now valued it. Sharpay was just really dedicated, and Kelsi respected that. She played the introduction and Sharpay started to sing. Her choreography was right on point. A perfect audition, she was oh so sure she would Glinda.

"The cast list will be posted tomorrow. I do not need to have call-backs this time around. Good luck to all." Mrs. Darbus said. Sharpay picked up her bags and walked to her locker. She heard Gabriella turn the corner talking to Troy.

"Where were you all vacation?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, I went back to the ski lodge. Did a little bit of snowboarding. Mainly practicing some basketball." Troy replied.

"That's nice." Gabriella said.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't audition for the show. I felt it was more important to focus on one thing this year. To avoid, future, troubles." Sharpay giggled into her locker as Troy and Gabriella's heads turned to look. She cleared her face of pleasurable expression and ran off to class. "We can do this later," Troy said as Gabriella kissed his arm. "I will talk to you after school. Bye." Troy said running off. As Sharpay was walking towards her next class, AP English, she felt a gust of wind past her. She smelt a sent of Ralph Lauren and her knees shook. What was she feeling?

………

**A/N: How was it? Sorry it is moving kind of slow. PLEASE REVIEW. Next chapter will have a lot of emotions so yeah. Be prepared. hah. Troypay will form soon. The Troyella-ness will end very soon. I promise. Haha. What do you guys think is gonna happen? REVIEW AND REVIEW. If you are reading it. Then you should review.**


	4. Three

A/N: I only got 5 reviews!! ): not happy… hah. PLEASE review.. please please please! REVIEW! Enjoyyy. The things underlined are an AIM conversation.

**---------……--------……--------**

No POV:

Sharpay scratched her head in confusion to her work. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook them through to show off her golden locks. She stuck her pen into her mouth and kicked at her desk to push away from it. She spun around in the office chair and kick off her heals. She got up and went into her drawers; yellow satin pajama pants and a plain white tank top. She slowly took her shirt off revealing her white bra. She shook her hair out and slung it up into a ponytail. She slipped on the white tank and then took off her skirt. It fell to her heals and she kicked them off into her hamper. She slid on the satin pajama pants tickling her legs on the way up to her hips. The pants wove back and forth as Sharpay walked back to her chair.

After an hour of debated work, Sharpay threw her books back into her bag and took her laptop off her desk to bring to her bed. She lifted the screen and clicked on the IM icon. She sighed and slummed down. Ryan and Troy were the only people on, but its not like Sharpay talks to anyone on instant messenger. No one was nice enough to give Sharpay the time of day.

"Tb078: Hey"

Sharpay sat on her bed puzzled. Troy Bolton just IMed her.

"Xhelloomissevans: Hi"

"Tb078: What was the history homework?"

"Xhelloomissevans: We just have to research a choice topic of the 1950's."

"Tb078: oh, thanks. See you later."

"Xhelloomissevans: yeah."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at the conversation. What a waste of energy. Who did Troy think he was, you don't just ask a girl what the homework was and then leave. She shook her head and clicked on the Photobooth icon and clicked Sepia. Sharpay thought to herself, "why don't we fix this ice girl image?" She took out her hair and looked deep into the web cam. She tried to fake a smile, but realized how dumb she looked. She tilted her head and let her mouth open only a tad. She started to think but accidentally pressed the picture button and it snapped the shot. Sharpay shook and stared at the screen. She hadn't even tried and she looked cute; she looked soft. The sepia created a gentle light reflecting on her hair. Her lips looked luscious and her face looked flawless. The dark brown of her eyes bled through the sepia and showed brightly. She looked stunning. She smiled at the picture feeling accomplished and closed her computer. She laid it on her desk and then turned off her light. She climbed under her crisp cotton sheets and laid her head down onto the lush pillow. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**---------……--------……--------**

The beeping of Sharpay's cell phone alarm woke her up at 6:45. She jumped out of bed and ripped a cloth off of her chair to reveal the outfit she had picked out the night before. She slipped on a white spaghetti strap shirt and pulled a black cardigan out of the pile of clothes. She put on the cardigan and buttoned the red middle button. She took out a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped into them. She grabbed her big belt and pulled it across her waist. She took her charm necklace out and stared at it's beauty. It had a tiny sliver anchor on it, a golden musical note, a bronze die, and a gold microphone. She hooked it onto her neck and walked over to her make-up armoire. She plugged in her hair straightener and let it heat up. She walked into the bathroom that connected her room to Ryan's and brushed her teeth. Finally after brushing her pearly whites, she grabbed the steaming hair straightener by its handle and started to straighten her hair. First starting out with the body of her hair, and then moving to her side bangs.

She ran out of the house with Ryan at her side and her purse in hand. Ryan opened the door to their car for Sharpay.

"Your chariot awaits." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Thank you Ryan!" Sharpay said climbing into the car as Ryan slammed the door. He walked to the driver's side and climbed in.

"A thank you today? Wow. I'm surprised." Ryan stated.

"Feeling kind of good today." Sharpay said with a grin spread across her face. They drove to school and parked in the senior lot. The Evans and the Boltons were the wealthiest people in Albuquerque. Sharpay and Ryan had a jet black Porsche with shiny silver rims. It was the essence of arrogance. As they crossed the street to enter the building, they were cut off by a very dark blue Range Rover; driven by Troy. Ryan rolled his eyes but Sharpay brushed it off her shoulder. Nothing could bother her today. Or so she thought.

**---------……--------……--------**

Sharpay and Ryan entered homeroom sitting down in the front of the room as normal. Ryan and Sharpay had always been a pair, they breathed at the same time, they had the same range, and their vibrato shook at the same time. That's what happens when you live with your best friend for seventeen years. But Ryan and Sharpay didn't share the same thoughts. Ryan had always been very easy going, just a follower to Sharpay. Sharpay had always been the leader, but today, something was different. Ryan felt one step ahead of her, and Sharpay was okay with that.

"Shall I compare thee to a summers day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date." Ms. Darbus said, quoting Shakespeare's Sonnet 18. "Good morning fellow artists. The cast list for Wicked will be posted during senior lunch today. Check the list on the drama club bulletin board. Good luck again to all."

Sharpay smiled to herself looking at Ryan and giving him a thumb up. Ryan was very happy today, it seemed like everything was going right.

**---------……--------……--------**

Senior lunch came strolling around with anticipation flowing in Sharpay's aura. She passed through the hallways that met up between the library and the gym and saw Troy talking to Gabriella. She listened in behind a corner.

"Gabriella, can we talk?" Troy said.

"Yeah sure, I was just going to check out the cast list." Gabriella replied, tilting her head and playing with Troy's hair.

"Gabriella, you're a really great person and-"

"What is it?" Gabriella said, with a tremble dancing through her voice.

"And-and I think that you and I aren't right for each other. I think that we need to split up. I don't feel the same anymore."

"Troy-I-I don't know what to say." Gabriella said as a tear crept out of her eye.

"I'm really sorry."

"What did I do? Can I change? What is it you want?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabriella, it's not there anymore." Troy said looking at the ground and staring back at her. "Can we still be friends?"

"If you call friends never talking to each other anymore, then yes." Gabriella said running off. Sharpay was shocked. What just happened? She watched as Troy stood there silent, but then he strolled off. Sharpay laughed to herself, _'Score one for Sharpay'. _She strutted off to Gabriella who was sitting in a hallway sulking.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Sharpay said trying to comfort her. Even though Sharpay didn't really like Gabriella, she felt that it would be right and _nice_ to help her.

"Look at me. Do you think I am?" Gabriella said angrily.

"Come on, can't you just talk to me." Sharpay said rubbing Gabriella's back. There was an awkward silence that filled the room until it was broken.

"Troy and I are over. He broke up with me." Gabriella said, realizing that this really WAS happening.

"Troy's a jerk," Sharpay said. "don't let it get to you. You have so much going for you Gabriella."

"Sharpay, I thought I _loved_ him." Gabriella said sulking.

"Come on, get up. Why don't we go check out the cast list?" Sharpay said trying to change the subject. She grabbed her hand and dragged her up. Gabriella wiped her eyes away and they walked towards the bulletin board.

**Cast List: Wicked**

**Director's Note: Schedule's will be posted soon. If you are listed in the ensemble, that doesn't mean I am going to stick you in the back. I have not decided on lines and final characters, I have only decided the four MAIN characters. Thank you to all for auditioning.**

**Gabriella Montez: Glinda**

**Sharpay Evans: Elphaba**

**Ryan Evans: Fiyero**

**Alan Watters: The Wizard**

**Ensemble: KD Callaway, Sarah McDonald, Mackenzie Bishop, Kevin Connors, Martha Cox, Michael Jacobs, Nora Jesupee, ****Sibyl Gardner****Robert Girardi****Matthew Donlan****Jeremy Martin****Randy Anderson****Marc Flanagan****Tom Garrigus****David Grae****Joy Gregory****Barbara Hall****Hart Hanson****Stephen Nathan****Joshua Ravetch****Antoinette Stella**

Sharpay tilted her head and rubbed her eyes to get a clear view of the list. Was this really happening?

"Oh-my-gosh. Sharpay, We got the leads!!" Gabriella said taking Sharpay's hand and swinging it. "I am so exited." Gabriella looked at Sharpay who was at a loss for words. "Sharpay? Aren't you happy?"

"I-I-I am. It's just. I don't feel very well. I will see you later." Sharpay said as she ran away from the list. As she watched the walls with school paintings pass her by, more and more tears were free falling. Her face turned a florid red and her head felt hot and heavy. Every emotion was running through her body. Her breaths trembled one after the other. The walls of her life crumbled. The mask that kept her face together broke.

As an actor, you go through life believing it to be one lifetime long show. With countless plot twists, and ravishing events. This felt like the end. If Sharpay couldn't be an actress, then she couldn't be herself. She embodied performing. She didn't know how to do anything else. Performing was her thing. Romeo had Juliet, Da Vinci had art, Fred Astair had tap dancing. Performing molded who Sharpay was as a person. Even one name could rearrange the course of her life.

Her character was a bitch. She was a lead, but she was one big bitch. One time, Sharpay wanted to play a character that she wasn't. She wanted to be something that people didn't think she could be.

As she buried her face into her crossed arms, she reflected on what was next. Was this just an obstacle a leading woman should face? She felt angst and hatred. The feeling of loathing was overwhelming. She could feel her eyes slowly let tears escape. The attention that was given to her was remarkably not wanted. She loved it when people looked at her. But not like this. What was life but a masquerade ball? No one really knowing who you are.

She cried hard into her hands and sunk down deep into the auditorium chair. Little did she know, a blue-eyed basketball boy was standing around the corner, watching the beautiful girl slowly fall apart.

**---------……--------……--------**

**A/N: How was it? I don't know. It was kind of hard for me to write this. It was hard to relive some things. The part about wanting to be someone she isn't is completely how I felt. PLEASE REVIEW! If you are reading… just do it. Click the GO button. It's worth it. What do you WANT to happen? What do you think is going to happen? REVIEW REVIEW!!**

_We'll keep stepping up and we just wont stoppp._

**Peterr (:**


	5. Four

**A/N: Okay… let's keep it moving with the reviews. (: This chapter is going to be where most of the PLOT really begins. Like the coughcoughTROYPAYcoughcough. **

No POV:

Her breaths quivered and her eyes fluttered. What Sharpay had worked so incredibly hard on was gone. The chance of being someone people envied was gone. Sharpay looked up into the stage. The stage lights were on and you could see the dust floating through the air.

Troy stood there in the open door watching Sharpay cry her eyes out. What was he supposed to say? Should he leave? The door slipped out of Troy's grasp and it slammed making Sharpay look up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you were in here." Troy said trying to cover up the fact he had been watching her.

"Well, obviously." Sharpay replied trying to hide her face.

"Are-um-Are you okay?" Troy said sitting down next to Sharpay.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine." Troy said, but then caught himself. "I mean, you look great, but you don't sound fine? I mean you have an amazing voic-"

"I get it." Sharpay said as Troy blushed.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Troy asked rubbing Sharpay's thigh.

"Troy, you don't know me." Sharpay said crying again and pushing his hand off of her. She got up and started to leave as Troy stared in awe.

"Well can't you let me?" He said. Sharpay marched out of the room leaving Troy in an empty auditorium. Sharpay stomped through East High's hollow hallways and went straight to class wiping any expression of envy or anger off of her face. How dare Troy Bolton walk in on her deep angst. Who did he think he was just prancing in on Sharpay's life and wanting to know her? Sharpay dismissed the thoughts and went back to her schoolwork.

The school bell rang and all classes were dismissed. Sharpay went to her locker where Gabriella pranced to her.

"Sharpay! Are you feeling better? Someone told me they saw you crying!" The frantic brunette asked.

"Let's get one thing straight Gabriella." Sharpay said sticking her finger in Gabriella's face. "If you think I am your best friend now, I'm not. And if you think that you can steal my whole routine and my talent away from me, you have another thing coming to you. How dare you think that you can just steal what is mine. You better pull off the greatest Glinda I have ever seen to make this one great show. Goodbye Gabriella." Gabriella stood there in fear and shock.

"What did you do to her?" Ryan said defending his older sister.

"I don't know! I wasn't trying to beat her out. I just got Glinda. Maybe Ms. Darbus just likes me more." Gabriella said making an 'I'm so innocent' face. Ryan stared in awe at what Gabriella had just said. What did Troy ever see in her? Because all Ryan could see was an ugly, untalented, rumor spreading dim wit.

"Wow Gabriella."

"I know right? Like what have I done!?" Gabriella said.

"I know. It's just really outstanding how I actually thought there was depth to you. You know what you have done. Popular? You better find a way to apologize to my sister, and if you don't. I will make this year the worst year you will ever experience in your life." Ryan said giving Gabriella dirty looks. He walked out chasing after Sharpay and climbing into the passenger seat of the car.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry." Ryan said.

"No, Its-Its okay." Sharpay replied throwing out her words. Ryan knew she wasn't. "I just… whatever."

"Do you want me to do anything Sharpay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, could you drive please?" Sharpay replied.

"Of course." Ryan said getting out of the car. Sharpay climbed over the middle of the seats and sat down into the passenger seat. Ryan got into the car and drove out of the school parking lot. "I'm going to stop at CVS to pick some stuff up. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, could you get me some gum and a magazine or something?"

"Alrighty." Ryan said as they pulled into the CVS parking lot. He drove into a spot right next to a pizza parlor, got out the car, and ran into the CVS. Ashley sunk down in her chair and tried to hide her face. She wasn't going to cry, she couldn't. She bit her tongue and squeezed her eyes tight so that no tears could fight out. She started to cry once again. She sounded horrible. Someone with such grace and an amazing voice finally gave in. There was nothing that kept the real her from the world. Her eyes became swollen and her stomach started to burn. She couldn't take it anymore. Ryan came running back into the car with the CVS bag after noticing Sharpay crying.

"Sharpay! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Please don't cry."

"I hate her. I hate Gabriella. Who does she think she is? I, me, Sharpay Evans, I am the star. Oh, and Ryan, listen to the great part – Mr. Basketball himself comes waltzing in to me crying my fucking eyes out and asks if I am okay!? What do you think!? Then I tell him to get out and wants to get to know me?" Sharpay said with sadness and fury in every syllable of her words. She yelled out a grunt and began to cry once more. Ryan comforted her with nothing to say. He just rubbed her back and finally took off to head home.

Once they arrived home, Sharpay ran into her room with bag and flopped onto her bed. She buried her head into her fluffy pillow and sobbed, once more. She cried for at least an hour yelling at herself. _"I should have worked harder,"_ Is all that was going through her head.

………..

Sharpay was sleeping when her mother walked into her room.

"Sharpay? Sweetie?" Her mother called.

"Yes mother…" Sharpay replied with a moan in her voice.

"You have a visitor."

"Tell them to go away." Sharpay replied. There was no answer to her demand. She picked up her head from her pillow and called, "I said, tell them to go awa-" Sharpay's eyes widened to see a familiar figure standing in her doorway.

"Hey." The toned visitor replied.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked in sense of uncertainty.

………..

**A/N: The Troypay begins! Hahah… How did you guys like it? Was it okay. I hope it wasn't too short. Anyways.. PLEASE REVIEW. I like to hear your people's opinions. (:**

_because there's beauty in the breakdown…._

**peterr(:**


	6. Five

A/N: Helloo people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had so much go on. I'm pretty much depressed right now. One of my best friends is basically unreachable… and a lot of other stuff is going on. But needless to say, you don't need to worry about that. Enjoy the chapter. REVIEW REVIEW!

"What are you doing here Troy?" Sharpay asked as she dismissed the thought of Troy maybe actually caring about her.

"I… Well, I wanted to see if you were okay." Troy replied.

"You did?"

"Well yeah. I felt really bad about what happened. Are, um… are you okay?"

"I don't know." Sharpay said as she turned away. She didn't want Troy to see her cry. It was silent for a moment, but Sharpay let out a soft pout.

"Sharpay… are you crying?" Troy asked sympathetically.

"No." Sharpay said trying to cover up her tears. Troy could tell she needed someone to hold her, and since he had broken up with Gabriella, he figured it would be okay. He leaned in and touched Sharpay's wet cheek, brushing off a streaming line of tears. He held her in his strong arms but Sharpay resisted. Troy knew he shouldn't let go, if he did… it would just strengthen the wall of ice Sharpay puts up. Sharpay cried louder and rocked in Troy's arms trying to break free of his hold. "No!" Sharpay pouted.

"Sharpay I'm not going to let go." Troy said authoritatively. Sharpay finally gave in and cried in Troy's arms. He rubbed her back and tenderly kissed her forehead. Sharpay gasped at the feeling of such warm and soft lips. Her cheeks turned to a rose red and she buried her head into his chest. "Do you want to go to the park?" Troy asked quietly. Sharpay nodded.

"Let me just get ready." Sharpay said. Everything was moving so fast. Why was she going out to the park with Troy Bolton? He was out of her league. She paused for a moment. Was she falling for Mr. Basketball Boy? Sharpay had already lost so much in one day… should she risk losing her heart?

Sharpay slipped on a pair of dark, worn jeans and a white lacey strap shirt. She grabbed her salmon colored Juicy tracksuit jacket and slipped it on. Then she grabbed her red converses, tied them on and ran down the stairs where Troy was waiting.

"Mom, I will be back in an hour!" Sharpay called out. Her voice echoed through the gigantic house with a beautiful ring.

"Yeah yeah." Sharpay's mother said sounding annoyed. Troy opened the door for Sharpay and she smiled. She was acting a lot less stuck up. You could say losing Glinda made her humble. Troy took her hand slowly as they walked down the brick path to the cobble stone driveway. Sharpay pulled away quickly. It was already enough that Troy was taking her to the park… and was checking if she was okay. But no one touches Sharpay unless instructed BY Sharpay.

"Okay…" Troy said as his voice trailed off. Sharpay climbed into his Range Rover on the passenger side and Troy climbed into the driver's side. As they buckled their seat belts, Sharpay felt an awkward feeling.

"Troy I'm sorry. This is a mistake. You don't want me in your life." Sharpay said as she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. Troy reached for her and Sharpay stopped. There it was again, the warmth of Troy's body, tingling down Sharpay's spine. "Troy, why do you care about me?"

"Sharpay… why can't you let me? Why can't you let me care about you?" Troy asked finally expressing his feelings.

"Because I don't want to get people hurt in my world. Something always goes wrong. But you wouldn't know Bolton. Your Mr. Popular. You don't want me ruining your life Troy."

"Sharpay… It would be impossible to ruin my life."

"And why is that?" Sharpay said letting out a tear.

"Because your in it." Troy said as Sharpay stopped and looked at him. "Sharpay I love you. Ever since I gave up my crayons in kindergarten to you I loved you. Sharpay I need you. If you leave… that would ruin my life."

"Well Troy, I'm not-" Sharpay said but was cut off. Troy's soft and frail lips meshed into Sharpay's and they kissed. Sharpay couldn't believe it. She was kissing Troy Bolton… what was the world coming too? Sharpay placed her hand lightly on his cheek and brought herself closer to him. Her nails tickled his cheekbone for a moment, causing Troy to laugh into the kiss. The smile felt so good. Sharpay could feel his happiness. Maybe it was true. Maybe Troy did love her.

Once they both got situated in the car, they finally drove off to the park. Sharpay bit her lip and slumped into the car chair.

Once they arrived at the park. Sharpay ran over to her favorite bench. She had always loved sitting there. In the summer, she and Ryan would always wake up early to get that bench. It was like a throne for them. The sunlight glistened the brightest in that spot. Sharpay's mother said that she looked magnificent in the light. Sharpay would sweat it out all day just to look pretty.

She sat down on the bench, and Troy followed. She patted next to her for Troy to sit down and Troy obeyed. The moonlight shimmered on Sharpay's delicate face.

"This is kind of like a dream." Sharpay said.

"How so?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. When we were little, I would have these dreams about you sitting on this bench with me. It was really magical for some reason. I don't know. I mean, don't you feel like we have been here before."

"Well in my dreams." Troy said tilting his head. He rubbed her cheek and Sharpay blushed.

"I'm cold." Sharpay said making a puppy-dog face.

"Here." Troy said as he took of his fleece jacket and put it on Sharpay's shoulders. Sharpay perked up and then climbed onto Troy's lap. She started to feel very comfortable around him. She smothered her head into his shoulder and Troy kissed the back of her head. She started to warm up and they shared soft yet passionate kisses every thirty seconds. Sharpay smiled, then jumped up and ran to the spring horses next to the water fountain. Sharpay climbed on and rocked back and forth gently. Troy aggressively jumped onto the blue horse and flung back and forth on it. His body thrusted forward and he ended up flying off of the spring horse and rolling on the ground. Sharpay couldn't help but laugh. Troy picked up his head and then shot Sharpay a look.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"You have the…" Troy said, but then ran up and tackled Sharpay off the spring horse to the ground.

"I have the…" Sharpay questioned.

"You have the most amazing laugh I have ever heard. Sharpay, you're incredible."

"What can I say?" Sharpay said sarcastically, flipping her hair. Troy pecked her on the lips, and then Sharpay got up. She pulled her hood up over her head and made sure her beautiful golden locks were in front of her shoulders. Troy thought she looked stunning.

"So what are we going to tell people?" Sharpay asked.

"Well… I don't know. Should we? Do you think people could handle it?" Troy stated. They were both perplexed. **((A/N: OMG I FINALLY FOUND A TIME TO USE PERPLEXED!)) **

"Why don't we give it some time." Sharpay said.

"Like… we shouldn't even see each other for a while?"

"No! Over course not. I will find a way for us to be together. But it has to be a secret. We need to make sure the school is prepared before we tell them."

Sharpay couldn't believe her own words. After only an hour or less with Troy… She was in love with him? What is this?

"I- I just need a while to think Troy." Sharpay said taking back her personality a little bit.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I am just doing this on a whim. I need to see how I feel in the morning."

"So what your saying is your love for me is just based on a whim." Troy said.

"No. I just, I want to make sure that this is real." Sharpay said grabbing onto Troy's arms.

"Okay Sharpay. Just make me this promise."

"Go ahead."

"Promise me that no matter what, we will always be in each other's hearts. Promise me that the day you find this is real, you will kiss me and look into my eyes and tell me you love me. Promise me that you will tell me when you need me. Promise me that you will let me love you." Troy said boldly.

"I promise." Sharpay said as a tear struck across her face. They were now sitting cross-legged on the carpet of silky grass kissing under the moonlight. Wind brushed against their cheeks. The world froze as two opposite lives mixed. No longer would the barrier of cliques keep Sharpay and Troy from loving each other. Or so they thought.

A/N: Now keep tuned in to endure the trauma Sharpay and Troy go through to be together. Will it last? What is next for Troypay?! Hey.. I was wondering  If anyone wanted to make me a video… that would be much appreciated. Just review saying you would like to if you're up for the task. PEACE

**peterr (:**


	7. Six

A/N: I am such a bad person. Never updating for my readers. I am soo sorry. SERIOUSLY. I haven't found anytime to write and it upsets me a lot. Well… without further ado, here is chapter six of MOABP.

No POV:

Sharpay gently closed the door to her locker with her books in hand. She walked down the hall towards English with Ryan and Kelsi. Her hair was curled towards the bottom and she had a small yellow bow clipped into the left center of her hair. She was wearing a red flowing top with a golden halter and tight yellow shorts that and went right above her knee. Her feet softly touched the ground in her red juicy flats.

She made her way into the classroom and sat towards the front. She liked her English class. It was easy and Sharpay loved to write. During the poetry unit, she wrote songs out of her poems. This was the class that Sharpay didn't mind paying attention to. The teacher, Ms. Rider, started the lesson about the play they had just read. Romeo and Juliet.

"Ms. Rider?" Sharpay said driving her hand into the air.

"Yes Sharpay?" The teacher said pointing at her.

"Was Shakespeare implying anything when he wrote Romeo and Juliet?" Sharpay asked tapping her pencil.

"Expand on that."

"Well I mean… considering his prospects on life, such as his predictions on female modern day characteristics in plays such as Much Ado About Nothing… is Romeo and Juliet somewhat of a foreshadow? Like… is it predicting how romance was going to be in the future? Because I mean, relatively, romance can be held back or prevented by one's respective clique, a.k.a: Romeo's or Juliet's family."

"Miss Evans," Ms. Rider said gaping at Sharpay. "I did not know you had that in you! Very good… I'm sure you could say that. But sadly, there is no factual information that this was in fact a prediction. As well it could be Sharpay. Making note." Ms. Rider said as she wrote something down in her weekly planner.

The class looked around in shock. Whispers engulfed the room. Sharpay over heard two students saying, "How did Ice Queen Evans think of that?" Sharpay laughed at the whispers. While she was talking to Ms. Rider… she was thinking about Troy. How was the school going to take them? They were going to have to wait for the right time. They needed to find a place where they could be open. Sharpay had one in mind.

(Back With Troy)

No POV

Troy quickly jumped up from his seat and ran out of the classroom. He couldn't wait to go home. He wanted to see Sharpay so bad. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her soft cheeks. He jolted to his locker and grabbed his bag. Once he gathered everything together, he ran to his Range Rover. He opened the door to the car and found a note on the seat. He opened it up and it read an address in pink pen.

**157 Main Street.**

He took the paper and stuffed it inside of his pocket. He climbed into the seat of the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. He drove down roads, streets, lanes, and avenues and finally arrived at 157 Main Street. It was a small white house with black shutters and a black curtain covering the front windows. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Troy slowly scoped out the house, then he pressed the door bell and waited. He tried to peek through the eyehole into the house, but he couldn't see anything. The door slowly opened and Troy stepped inside. There was a large room with polished wooden floors, white walls, and a ballet bar stretching across the side. He looked around but jumped up when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around and there was Sharpay. She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"What is this?" Troy asked.

"This is my mom's old dance studio. She stopped teaching here so now its mine. My mom just like gave it to me. It was kind of weird… but Ryan and I always practice for auditions here."

"So why am I here?"

"I thought that this could be our little spot. The place where we can be open and have a relationship. I'm the only one with a key."

"So here… we can do… this?" Troy asked kissing Sharpay. She giggled and there lips broke apart.

"Yes… here we _can _do that." Sharpay said putting her arms over his shoulder. Troy grabbed her waist with each hand and they swayed back and forth. Sharpay turned the music on and they moved side to side with the soft music. The trumpets scaled and the piano rang through the room bouncing off the walls. They danced across the waxed floor quietly and smoothly. It was a moment made for movies.

They had been dancing for songs, and songs. The minutes turned to an hour… that seemed to feel like an eternity in each other's arms. Troy took in the scent of her golden hair. She had changed since school, now in a black tank top, and white sweatpants rolled up at the bottom. Her hair was in a ponytail to the side, hanging wavy past her shoulder. Troy had discovered in these moments that he had liked Sharpay when she didn't try to look pretty… he had liked Sharpay as just an organic girl.

Sharpay stared into Troy's electric blue eyes. He stared back into the deep chocolate brown eyes that were Sharpay. How could someone with such warm and beautiful eyes be so cold to someone? He had always thought that her eyes would be an ice blue, or a piercing grey. He had never looked at her. He had seen her… but never really looked at her for what she really was.

"Come over here. I want to show you something." Sharpay said taking Troy's hand. The touch had taken them into another world. It felt magical… but what it was, was love. People believe in love because it's the closest thing they have to magic. That's what Sharpay and Troy felt together.

She led him to another room, where there was a pearl white piano sitting alone. The shimmer of little sunlight glistened on the piano. The keys were so sleek that Sharpay wasn't sure she wanted to touch them. She didn't want to ruin the peace of it. She sat down on the bench, and Troy sat next to her. Slowly Sharpay started on the piano. A harmonic song hummed through the air. Troy closed his eyes and drifted away into the music.

"I drift away to the music within me… finding a purpose somewhere. When I think I have found the reason I'm here. No one seems to care." Sharpay sang. She continued reaching the soft melody at a perfect tempo. She stopped dead.

"And now I'm stuck! I don't know what to do." Sharpay said shrugging.

"It's beautiful Sharpay. I can't believe you wrote it." Troy replied taking her hands.

"Thank you." Sharpay said looking up innocently. She placed her fingertips lightly on his chin, leaving a chilling touch. She moved in, letting her lips tingle against his. Then she pulled away from the "almost" kiss after her cell phone started to beep. She read a text message her mom sent her. She looked down, taking her cell phone and sliding it into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I need to head home for dinner. Come meet me here after school tomorrow. You can call me later if you want." Sharpay said giving Troy a kiss on the cheek. She gathered her things and ran out the door, leaving Troy inside alone. He sighed and looked towards the polished wood he was standing on. Suddenly the door flew open with Sharpay coming through it. She handed Troy something.

"Now you I'm not the only one with a key." Sharpay whispered, winking at Troy. She pecked his lips, only leaving a warm sensation within Troy. They both left the house to head home to their houses.

……

**A/N: Sooo.. guys. I hope you liked it?! Its like 1380 something words.. so it's not that long. Please please review. I want some more feedback and predictions!! R&R!!**

**Peterr(:**


End file.
